Invasion
by SA and Incarta
Summary: What happens when a message board's leader is kidnapped by a rival board? (r&r, please, it's better then it sounds. =D )


Sonic Eternity Group FanFic2!  
  
Invasion: Prologue  
  
Authors: Incarta and Super Avaunt  
  
SA's Intro  
  
Hello, and welcome to our wonderful little fanfic. ^_^ All of the characters from Sonic Eternity are actual people who signed up to be in this fanfic. Mario Forever and its members were made up by Incarta and me. We do not own Sonic Eternity. Renegadellf does. Come on and visit us (www.soniceternity.com), we don't bite. hard. =D  
  
  
  
Deep underground, in the recesses of Sonic Eternity, all was calm. As calm as it ever really gets, anyway.  
  
"PASS THE BANANA!!!"  
  
Incarta, Avaunt, Magisonic, Rage, Ben2K9, Vulpius, and DanceDanceGrover were playing 'Pass the Banana,' which involved throwing a banana at each other, trying to stop it hitting the ground, and avoid being beaned on the head in the process.  
  
Squiggles and Disco, the two resident Chao, had chosen not to play, because a flying banana is a lethal weapon to small beings such as themselves.  
  
All were happy and contented (except Magisonic. He couldn't seem to shake that the idea of the game was to get hit by the banana.), until a large vibration, followed shortly by an explosion rang out though the cavern. Everyone went quiet then rushed for the door to find out what was going on. As they ran, the doors of a room came flying off and splintered everywhere. They were the doors to Renegadellf's chamber.  
  
"Wonder what he blew up this time," Vulp wondered aloud.  
  
As they ran further down the corridor, they were shocked by what they saw.  
  
A large hole had appeared in the middle of the room and a bunch of strange looking furries and humans were dragging an unconscious Ren down it.  
  
Grover went mental. Rushing forward, fists flying, he raced into the room and aimed a shot at the first person he could. He was blocked and thrown back.  
  
"Fool of an echidna... You can't possibly beat me, Runawaydwarf, as you are."  
  
The others rushed in. "Hey," shouted Incarta, "That's our leader! Give him back!"  
  
"We, Mario Forever, are taking him home with us. Without him, your pesky little board will be no more," cackled Runawaydwarf.  
  
"Not if we can do anything about it," shouted Squiggles. "CHARGE!"  
  
The group rushed into the room.  
  
"Mario Forever," ordered Runawaydwarf, "ATTACK!"  
  
On his word, an equal number of life forms to the Sonic Eternity members jumped from the hole and advanced.  
  
Incarta jumped to the front and unsheathed his Kendo stick. He was met by another character holding a similar stick. The two swung at each other and the kendo sticks met. Both seemed shocked to find that his counterpart's weapon wasn't obliterated.  
  
"Gah," exclaimed the attacker from Mario Forever "We'll see who beats whom or my name isn't Outcarta"  
  
Incarta was set aback by this and this gave Outcarta a chance to knock him flying with another swing of his stick.  
  
Avaunt was met by another member as he tried to get to the hole that had taken Renegade away. "Outta the way!" he bellowed, fire raging in his eye, "unless you like being chopped asshole-on-a-stick!"  
  
"You want him, you'll have to get through me, Advanced Sushi!" cried the Mario Forever member. The two drew their swords and began dueling.  
  
Magisonic attacked what appeared to be a Mario brother in a dark cloak like his. As the black mage attacked, the Luigi lookalike produced a vacuum cleaner and tried to suck Magisonic up with it. "You can't beat me, Magiluigi," he cried out.  
  
Magisonic managed to stop himself just short of being sucked into oblivion and smashed the attacker over the head with his staff. The two began to fight.  
  
In another part of the room, Squiggles and Disco were attempting to go around and down the hole to rescue Ren. They were stopped just as they reached the hole, by two creatures that ran in front of them.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," one shouted, "I, Scribbles Yoshi, and Rap Yoshi won't let you"  
  
Squiggles and Disco simply looked at each other and took out their chao switchblades. Then they jumped at the two startled yoshi's necks.  
  
Vulpius ran for his leader, he had just returned to Sonic Eternity after a bitter argument, and was going to prove his loyalty. Not to say that the other members doubted it, it was more of a personal thing. As he was about to make a dive for the hole a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. A human emerged and drew a large sword from its harness. Vulpius, still running at the figure, drew the Elsydeon and swung it at the stranger's sword, not bothering to ask any questions. The weapons met and flung the two in separate directions.  
  
"Humph" the figure said, "you are powerful, but powerful enough to beat me, Flarius. We shall see"  
  
The two raised their swords and prepared to battle again.  
  
Rage the bat and Ben2K9 attempted an aerial attack, with Rage airlifting the biomechanical Ben to the ceiling.  
  
"I'll take him," said Ben, pointing at a Koopa with Bob3L5 written on his cloak.  
  
"Then he's mine," Rage said, indicating a Toad not far off.  
  
Grover had gotten back to his feet, and was gearing up for another attack on Runawaydwarf. He got within inches of cracking him over the head with a vicious punch when someone else cracked him 'round the jaw with a punch of his own, sending Grover flying through a table and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Good job, SingSingMover," cackled Runawaydwarf.  
  
"My pleasure, boss," bowed Mover, "looks like I saved you in another war, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hardly a war, these. Mario Forever, retreat!" The attackers finished their respective battles and ran off through the hole, no one would follow them.  
  
  
  
The reason they were sure that pursuit wouldn't come was obvious. Incarta lay across a now-broken table, moaning. Magisonic and Vulpius were both paralyzed on the ground, twitching. Avaunt lay on the shredded remains of a couch, writhing in pain from a deep gash in his side. Rage was draped on one of the rafters above the massive cave. Ben2K9 was sparking in a corner. Grover was a wreck, lying unconscious beneath some rubble. Squiggles and Disco fared the best of all, they only had scrapes and bruises, and they quickly attended to Magisonic and Vulpius, they were the best healers.  
  
Healing was completed an hour later. All could now stand on their own but they were still hurting from the savage beating the kidnappers had given them.  
  
Grover was ready to go again. The others had to keep him from racing off down the tunnel Mario forever had taken. It was madding for all of them that they had been so easily defeated by the invaders. A meeting was called.  
  
"Enough chatter" growled an anxious Grover, "lets get after them"  
  
"Grov, sit down." Ben advised.  
  
"He's right though," mused Squiggles, "This board is considerably weakened without Ren. If Mario Forever decided to attack again on-masse, we would stand little chance"  
  
"So, what do we do?" asked Rage.  
  
"We do exactly what Grover is saying," said Incarta, "we attack them first.  
  
"Yeah. We bust into Mario Forever's board, surprise them all, break Ren out and kick some serious booty," Grover shook his fist as he spoke.  
  
"It won't be easy," said Avaunt, "To get there we have to cross the Internet. And we all know there is some dangerous stuff out there."  
  
"Who's in?" asked Grover. Everyone raised their hands.  
  
Moments later the army of Sonic Eternity moved off down the tunnel and into the World Wide Web. 


End file.
